Northen lights
by eowen
Summary: Harry is 17, and finds out that he has a relative that might be behind the accident that changed his life and might be the answer to Harry's questions can he meet his parents and what were they like?,and why did Dumbledore never wanted harry to meet his r
1. Chapter 1

**Dursleys go nice**

_Harry was standing in the middle of a field, or at least that's what he thought, he was holding a knife, no it wasn't a knife, it was a sword, tall with odd writings all the way to its tip, the sward was covered with something black. He looked up and saw what he never thought he would see with his own eyes. Bodied, lots and lots of them, but most of them were not humans, it was something else. _

_He looked around, smoke was coming from everywhere, he could only see figures that were very close to him. The sound of clattering swards had faded. They had won, but who and what, he didn't know. He wanted to walk; at least he would find someone. _

_And then he saw it, light, white light was coming to him, to rescue him, it was getting close and closer. He wanted to see, to know what _

**_Harry potter get down here now_**

_Huh? _It wasn't from the light. The voice came from behind him.

_**Harry get your fitly ass in here NOW**. _

_Wait, please, I just want to know what the light is._

_**I'M NOT IN THE MODE, SO GET UP NOW.**_

With that he felt pain in the head something smacked him.

"Aow, what?"with that Harry woke up to find Dudley holding a stick in his hands

"what did you do that for?" said Harry

"Because dad is screaming his head off and you wouldn't wake up" Dudley said.

"Ok, I'm up. What dose he want?"

"What do you reckon?" mocked Dudley, as he was walking out, he looked and what was suppose to be Harry's disk, and pushed all his books which landed in the garbage.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to through your books out off my room, you made it a lot easier for me" Harry said, with that Dudley stormed out of the room.

After ten minutes Harry was dressed up and in front of his uncle. Who still didn't look up from the newspapers when Harry went in the living room.

"So, you wanted me for something? Or was it just to annoy me?" he knew that his uncle was ignoring him on purpose.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO MY LIKE THAT BOY, OR I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS THE MEANING OF PAIN, GOT THAT, now because of what you did yesterday to my Duders you will clean the house, ALL OF IT, we are all going out for the day, and I expect the house to sparkle, every last bit of it, or so help me it will be the last thing you do GOT IT?" said Vernon

"Yah, whatever" Harry was remembering what happened last night, well it wasn't his fault, he didn't make the garden all muddy and wet to let himself slip on it, it was Dudley trying to put Harry in more trouble and the funny thing was that as Dudley was going back in the house his mom called him for some ice-cream, he was so happy and ran with out noticing towards the mud. Harry was trying hard not to smile as he remembered how Dudley came in the house all brown.

"BOY, YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU"

"What?" asked Harry

"Don't use that tone with me"

"What tone?"

"That tone"

"This one?"

"No the other one"

"Which one?" said Harry, _I love it when I do this to him _thought Harry.

With that his uncle finished breakfast. It was Saturday, and uncle Vernon promised Dudley to take him to London.

"No breakfast today, get out of my face now, Petunia darling where are you? we are going to be late"

"I'm coming Vernon" said Petunia as she was coming down the stairs

"Right, now, Dudley get in the car with your mother, YOU BOY, do what I told you or ……."

"Or so help you to show me the meaning of pain. Right? I got it" said Harry

With that and a bang on the door, Vernon stormed out of the house.

_Ok, no Dursleys what to do, I'm not going to clean anything, him and his old threats. Ok so breakfast, hope they didn't close the doors. Yup, its open, free food for the day. _

And with that Harry spent the day watching TV and eating Popcorn. He watched for 5 hours until he heard a car pulling over, and the Dursleys came rushing in the house,

Vernon and Dudley came into the living room, while Petunia ran to the kitchen.

"WHAT DO YOU THINKYOU'R DOING BOY! DIDN'T I ………. Never mind, yes I wanted to tell you that your friend, what was his name Rory Wesels and his family are coming to pick you up tomorrow at 2 o'clock, ok?" Vernon said

Harry wasn't hearing this, he was too busy trying to know why his uncle suddenly stared to talk to him very very nicely, and that his face suddenly became very white.

"Uncle Vernon, are……… are …are you ok?" not that harry cared

"Why yes, why do you ask? Have I ever been mean to you or something?" Vernon said

Harry was still looking at him suspiciously, _what was going on?_ _Why was his uncle _

_acting like that? Didn't he say he wanted the house clean? _

"Is everything ok? Are you sure?" Harry said eyeing his uncle

"Of course, now did you here what I said, your friend Rory Weasels is coming to pick you up tomorrow at 2, so pack everything up, also if you need help just tell me ok, now would you be a good lad, and eat your breakfast before it gets cold, Petunia is making it for you, don't keep her waiting" Vernon said

"Mmm…..isn't it late for breakfast ?"

"DON'T YOU…….. Ahhhh will lunch then, what ever you want, go tell you aunt, come on, off you go?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, now don't keep her waiting"

"Ok…… I'll……..see you, and my friend's name is Ron" Harry said, and under his breath he continued "weird". He thought how Ron will take this. Rory Wesels ha.

In the kitchen he found his aunt preparing his meal very fast, and without gasping for breath she said" here you go, hope you like it"

_ok something is going on but what is it?_ Thought Harry _maybe they were threatened by someone but who? Ron? Nah, maybe Fred and George? Yup, that's got to be them, Cool, what did those two say to uncle Vernon? Well, I'll just ask them tomorrow. _And with thatHarry ate his meal.

Most of the day was spent like that, Dudley was playing with his computer or watching TV, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were too nice to Harry. They asked him what he wanted for dinner, and made it. And aunt Petunia cleaned his room and clothes, saying that his stuff must be clean if he wants to be a healthy man. _What on earth did Fred and George say to the Dursleys?_ _They were just abnormal_. Not wanting to spend the day with his "weird acting" uncle and aunt he went to his room to pack his trunk, but he finished packing in less than an hour. Now what to do? He laid on his bed thinking, but thinking of what? And then it hit him, his dream, now what was it about, and slowly he stared to remember it, with every detail, he remembered the markings on the sward he was holding, it was a sentence in a different language, an ancient language, and how he knew this he didn't know.

"Harry dear, aren't you hungry? Come down to diner" Harry jumped to his feet when he heard his aunt talking to him. He was lost in thoughts that he didn't notice her entering the room.

"What….oh aunt Petunia….what did you say?" asked Harry

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, are you hungry? Do you want some dinner?"

"Aunt Petunia please tell me are you all right? What is going on? Your all being to nice to me"

"Well, of course were nice to you, your our favorite nephew"

"I'm your only nephew"

"That's why we love you dearly"

"What is the matter with you?"

"Harry are you hungry"

"Just tell me what is going on and I'll come to dinner, now for the last time tell me

what are you playing at"

"Now Harry dear, don't act like a five year old, come down to dinner"

"But……"

"JUST COME DOWN TO DINNER, IS IT HARD FOR YOU TO DO THAT WITH OUT ME SCREAMING, MOVE IT NOW" by the time she finished Harry was thinking now that's more I like it.

"Oh no" his Aunt said

"What is it?"

"She'll kill me. She'll kill us." His aunt wept to herself.

"Who will? Tell me aunt. Who is she? What did she say? And why will she kill you? Is that why you've been too nice to me? For gods sake TELL ME"

"I………..I……..Can't, I promised, go have some dinner and forget what I said, please" said his Aunt

"Fine", and Harry went down to eat dinner, but he already had a plan.

After dinner Harry said he was tired and was going to bed, but his aunt and uncle insisted that he stays and watches TV with them. So he sat with them until 11 o'clock when his aunt said that it was time for bed, and to Harry's astonishment gave him a kiss on the cheek and a " good night dear", while his uncle gave him a hug and also a

"good night precious boy" all what was in Harry's head was _yak!._


	2. Chapter 2

**Who is she?**

Harry went to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak, and went down again to find that his uncle and aunt sitting in the living room both deep in thought.

Finally his uncle spoke, "So, you are sure it was her? I mean didn't she die with your sister and her husband? Didn't that teacher say in his note that they were all dead, and you are his last relative?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was her, and yes in the note it was said she was also killed. But I saw her, I did. She hasn't changed, it's just like yesterday when I saw her with her child and husband in lily's wedding" Petunia said

"Maybe it's her daughter?"

"No, she had a son, his name was Elindir or something like that, and the note said all of them were killed too."

"Weird name, why did she call her son that?"

"Vernon that's not the case, honestly I want you to help me in this, how am I going to tell Harry that she is alive? Help me"

"Don't tell him, he is going to his friend tomorrow, it will be their problem, we will say that we never had the time to tell him…."

"VERNON SHE CAN NOT BE FOOLED, FOR GODS SAKE HELP ME. WE'RE IN IT TOGETHER, DO STOP IT, AND THINK WITH ME. FOR ONCE DO WHAT I ASK YOU"

Harry was shaking with laughter, Aunt Petunia screaming at Uncle Vernon, WOW.

"Ok, we can tell the boy tomorrow, before his friend comes, what about that?"

"We will tell him at breakfast, well you help me if I couldn't continue, I don't want my voice to let me down"

"Of course I'll help you, tell me why you fear her that much, what did she tell you?"

"I've feared her since the day I saw her, I don't know why. You won't understand until you see her, there is something about her. When I first saw her I knew she wasn't a witch, she was something else, if there is something more powerful than lily's kind then she is that thing. And her eyes, Vernon OH they hunt you, I don't know how, when our eyes connected for the first time I felt that she new everything about me, EVERYTHING Vernon, not what friends now about you or something like that, no, it was as if she saw my life, and knew how I think, what I think, she was me….."

Petunia stared to shake as she was saying that and her husband realizing this cut her off.

"Its alright Petunia, I'm here, we will face her together, and…….."

"Are you insane, didn't you here what I said, she is stronger that lily's kind, and when did we ever defeat or hurt her kind, I mean don't you remember when Harry's friends came, all you did was throw the plates at the father, and nothing hit him, do you think we stand a chance to ever shout at her? I don't think so, now please stop your nonsense, we are going to tell Harry tomorrow and hope for the best, remember the teacher last year said that when Harry becomes 17 he can leave our house, well, tomorrow is Harry's 17th birthday"

"And? What do you think he will do? Would he come back?" said Vernon

"No, because we are going to tell him that he is not welcomed anymore, not that he was from the beginning, and that's it, tomorrow is our last day with him and the abnormal people, I hope" his aunt trailed off, Harry could see that both of them had smiles on their faces, as if trying to imagine their lives without him.

_He hated this, of course he is not coming back, what do they think? He never wanted to come back to them, it was only because Dumbledore insisted for the blood protection. But he felt guilty that he forgot his birthday was tomorrow._

_I will be 17, that's cool since I can finally use magic out of Hogwarts, with that thought he smiled. How life will be now, using magic out of Hogwarts, and best of all not to live with the Dursleys, as if I was waiting for them to kick me out, I thought I made it perfectly clear when I was 13 that I don't want to live with them. But where to go? _

_The weasleys would take me I know that, but no I wants a place of my own, Sirius house? No I won't go there. Where? Well, tomorrow I will go to the Weasleys, and I will stay there until the summer finishes. Then I will go to Hogwarts or will I not._

After a few seconds he found that his aunt and uncle have already left for bed, and that he was alone in the living room. Going up to his room he was glad to know at least why the Dursleys were acting nice to him, because of her, but who was she? Harry just wanted to know who she is, but he heard that they will tell him tomorrow, so he didn't press on the mater. At this he entered his room. But he found something waiting for him


	3. Chapter 3

**Home sweet home **

As Harry entered his room he found two owls waiting for him, one was Hedweg who came back from her hunting, but the other was a brown owl, and there was a letter tide to it. Harry took the letter from him and gave him a treat, the owl stretched his wings happily and took off.

Harry opened the letter, and found out that it was from MaGonagall:

Mr.Potter

As we have noticed you have approached your 17th birthday, and in the wizarding world this means you've approached your adulthood, which I firstly I congratulate you for.

Secondly, I'm not going to be surprised if your muggle family would not keep you after they know this, I took the liberty of seeing that your house is in order, and everything is working. The weasleys have agreed to take you to it tomorrow, you will be living there for the rest of the summer holidays.

Third, I have been notified that you may not be joining us this year at Hogwarts, this choice as I am your Headmistress must advice you is not a good one. And I don't think your parents would hear of this if they were alive, nor would Sirius or Dumbledore. I strongly advice you to come this year as it is your last one in Hogwarts.

Headmistress, MaGonagall

_Home? What home? I don't want to go back to Sirius' home, I'm not going there. And I'm going to kill Ron and moine, telling on me, I'll show them tomorrow._

By now Harry was so tired, all he wanted to do was to lie on his bed, he didn't change his clothes when he went to sleep nor did he take his classes off.

_"James what are you doing?" lily potter asked _

_"Nothing" James said _

_"What do you mean nothing? Where are the children? Elindir…Harry" a woman asked_

_"Elaina why are you worried they…………" annoyed James started but was cut off_

_"Why? WHY? Because my son can apperated out of here, that's why, and could have taken Harry with him, plus he likes going to mischief that's why. I told you to keep an eye on him, where are they?" asked a furious Elaina_

_"James I told you to keep an eye on the for 10 minutes is that hard to ask?" said Lily_

_" JAMES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE……Elindir where are you? " Elaina started ruining around the house screaming for her son, who was followed by lily how was also screaming for her son_

_"see…………see……………see what I told you, mom would get nuts when she doesn't know where I am" said the small Elindir who wascame out form inside the cupboard with Harry _

_"Ok………ok you won, so come out before your mom and lily go crazier" James said_

_"WE WON…… Harry we won, three hours of prongs, YAAAAAAAAAAY" said Elindir _

_"ON..ON ..ON" blabbed little Harry, who was laughing his head out_

_"Come on Kids three hours I can't do that" James said_

_"bomis" blabbed Harry again_

_"a promise is a promise, no way, three hours" Elindir said folding his arms, "or ill tell Aunt Lily, what you did" said Elindir with a smirk on his face_

_"And that was?" James said_

_"I'll till her what you and Uncle Sirius did, on the roof, do you want me to tell, I saw what happened, you were the ones how blow up the engine of the neighbor's car"_

_"shhhhhhhhhhh, are you crazy"_

_"then do what you promised"_

_"but three hours………"_

_"I'll tell………"_

_"ok…….OK ………I'm being blackmailed by the three year old, and a one year old" James said in disbelief_

_"JAMES WHERE ARE THE KIDS? WE CAN'T FIND THEM, YOU BETTER FIND THEM NOW, CAUSE ELAINA IS COMING TO KILL YOU" lily screamed _

_"w…w…w…what? they are hear I swear, come and see for yourselves…women"_

_"JAMES WHERE IS MY SON. Elindir thank god" Elaina ran to her son and started to hug him and kiss him very hared, so did lily to Harry how was just giggling all the time. _

_" Elindir don't scare me, don't scare me, don't play like " Elaina said_

_" mom you worry too much, I can take care of myself, I'm fine, can I go play now with Harry please" \_

_" fine , but no hiding , and James please look after them, and no more scaring us" Elaina said_

_"hay, this wasn't my idea, its your own son, so talk to him not me, personally I think he has great potentials to be a Murader, I wont be surprised if he became our leader" James said _

_" NO WAY" both Elaina and Lily shouted, and with that they went to the living room preparing things for the baby shower party, its was suppose to be a surprise for Elaina ,but with a drunk James and Sirius nothing is secret. _

_A FAINT POP IN THE LIVING ROOM " HAAY and how are my dearest children, come to dady" said Sirius _

_"they are our children if you remembert, not yours" said lily_

_"whatever, where are they?"_

_"they are playing in the playing room, why?" asked James_

_"because that's why" said Sirius and went to them_

_"I'm going after him, I don't trust what he has cooked up in his brains" said James_

_" james please ask him where is my husband, as I remember they left together for something and they wouldn't tell me, would you by the way know what it is?" asked Elaina_

_"what? Oh no, but I'll ask where Aragon is" said james and followed Sirius to the room_

_Lily and Elaina looked at each other and both said at the same time "MEN"_

"Harry, wake up, hello, hay mate what's his problem? HARRY" screamed Ron making Harry jump out of bed

"what? Hay what are you doing here?"

"we came to take you, hello, what do you think? Didn't MaGonagall tell you?"

"yah she did, but I thought you were coming at 2"

"man your out of your head, its three P.M, we thought that we would be late, but when we came your Aunt told us that you were still asleep and I came up to wake you, come on then get up"

"you and who" asked Harry as he started to get up of bed

"me , moine, dad, mom, and Ginny"

15 minutes later Harry and Ron were pulling his trunk down the stares, Harry was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley , Ginny, and monie in the corridor.

"hello dear, how was your summer so far? " asked Mrs. Weasley

"Fine, how are you Mrs. Weasley? You too Mr. weaseley? Nice seeing you Ginny and moine"

"Got your things Harry? Good, well say farewell to your Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, we are a bit late, everyone is waiting"

"oh, ok, well I'll just say bye to them" Harry said entering the living room to find his Aunt and Uncle looking terrified.

"they won't hurt you, I swear, they just came to take me that's all, and I'm going now so goodbye, see you"

"No you wont see us" said Uncle Vernon " I remember what that professor of yours said last year, you've became of age today, your not welcomed in our house anymore, go find some place else to live in and rot" At that Petunia fell to the ground, her hands on her face, she was shivering

"Aunt Petunia are you ok?" asked Harry

"Yes she is, now go away and leave us alone, I won't say goodbye because I wish you no good, leave my house once and for all"

"VERNON, ARE YOU MAD, Harry I have something that is yours" she got up and gave him a box , she looked at him, here eyes full of fear " take this, its yours, I should have given it to you the day you went to that school, but your professor said no, so I kept it"

"which professor?" said Harry

"the one that came last year, the old man" said Petunia

"Dumbledore?"

"yes, take it Harry, and don't come back" Harry looked up, eyes connected she repeated "don't come back" Harry understood that there was something more than hating magic that made her say that. He took the box and turned "goodbye" and went out of the room to find the others looking shocked at what happened.

"come on lets get going" Harry said with a smile, he opened his trunk and placed the box inside.

" mm, ok hold on to the port key" said Mr.weasley taking out an old book.

They all held to it, Ron and Harry holding Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage in the other hand. 3 2 1 POP.

Harry closed his eyes as hard as he could, he hated portkeys, _it will end soon, _is all what was on his mind. Suddenly he felt his feet his something soled, but he lost balance and fell on his back, but hit something softer.

"Get of Harry"

"Sorry Ron"

Harry was glad that he wasn't the only one that fell down, at least he Ron, moine , and Ginny thought that.

"Welcome Harry to your house" said Mr.weasley as everyone got up, Harry looked at the house, well it wasn't the Sirius's house, this was much bigger.

"magnificent isn't it, well everyone is inside lets go"

"whose inside?" asked Harry

"everyone, come on" and Mr.weasley opened the door and Harry entered. There was a huge sign and a "WELCOME HOME" shout that Harry was startled when he entered. Everyone was there, MaGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, the rest of the weasleys, fluer and Hagrid.

"Welcome home potter" said McGanagall with a smile, Harry was speechless. Everyone was greeting him, and still he said nothing

"Harry say something" moina said

"Er, thank you everyone, mmm I do have one question though. Where did I get this house from?"

"oh Harry, this is Godrekhollow , this is the potter house, your house, your parents house" said Lupin

"what? This, This is godrekhollow"

"In the flesh, well in this matter stones" said Gorge

"Hay you forgot woods, and furniture, and……….." said Fred

"and windows, and curtains, and………." Continued Gorge but was cut off by Bill

"shut up, you two"

"anyway Harry this is your home, and I hope you enjoy your living here, with memories that you will always treasure, this is the key" said McGonagall, handing Harry a key "Dumbledore wanted to give it to you on your 17th birthday and here you are, the last potter is finally back, did you know that this house is for the potters for more than 100 years"

"no, I never knew that" said Harry, he was still shocked his house his parents house, the house that he was born in, the house that he had his first memories in, the house that was destroyed by Voldemort, the house that his parents were killed in.

"let's take you on a tour, Lupin would you do the honors as you know the house more than me" said MaGonagall. At that there was an owl that flew in and went to her, she picked up the letter and read it. " members of the order, we have an urgent meeting to attend too, Lupin you can stay with here, and show Harry around, as for the others lest go" with that McGonagall, Hagrid, Tonks, fleur, and the weasleys except Ron and Ginny left.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you around." Said Lupin. It took them 3 hours to see all the house, from all the rooms in the first floor, second, ground floor, and basement. To the gardens that Lupin explained was Lily's favorite place, to the backyard where the muraders played Quiddish. But what Harry was anxious to see, was his room and his parents. Which until now Lupin didn't show him. When Harry pointed that out, Lupin gave him a Not now look.

After that they sat in the living room where Lupin told them all about the memories he had here with James, Lily and Sirius, most ended with something that exploded and Lily furious with them all. It was 10 P.M, and no one has yet returned form the order.

Lupin decided to show everyone where he or she would sleep. And after making sure that everyone was settled and going to sleep, he went to Harry who was still in the living room.

"Ok, Harry I think its time for you to see your room at last, but your not going to sleep there ok, we have another room for you, I think you would prefer it" said lupin

"why?" said Harry

"why what Harry?"

"why can't I sleep at my room?"

"Oh, well……………… you'll see" Harry could have sworn that lupin looked gloomy

They went up to the first there everyone by now was a sleep, and up to the second floor, but wait……….

"I didn't see these stairs, so we have 3 floors not 2 right? Why didn't you show us the 3rd floor" asked Harry

"Because Harry the 3rd floor is where your room and your parents is, and I well wanted you to see it first, with out the others I mean"

And up they went the 3rd floor, it was colder and there was more wend there, as Harry went up he saw why, he saw why lupin didn't want the others to come here.

"we tired to fix it, but nothing would move, can you believe it even with magic, I think that when…………mmm well, when Voldemort attacked there was some kind of powerful magic, I don't know how to explain it, even Dumbledore said that"

"so all the 3rd floor is like this?"

"Yes, it is, over here was the corridor, you see that hole over there that was the bathroom that I shred with Sirius when we slept over, and that over there at the end of the corridor, my room and next to it is Sirius's room but you can't get it the doors wouldn't budge, you see here the wall is pressed on the 4 sides of the doors that's why, and at this end of the corridor is your room and your parents"

"can we get in? or not?"

"yes we can, but Harry" and lupin held Harry's shoulder " I don't think it's a good idea"

"you're afraid that I would remember that night and would pass out like what the dementors did to me"

"well, yah I just don't want you to get hurt that's all"

"I won't , if I can't take it. I'll just leave ok"

"promise?" asked an eager lupin

"Yes I promise"


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween night **

Harry went thought the corridor followed by Lupin, there were to doors, one was damaged more than the other.

"This was your parent's room" Lupin said pointing on the door that was less damaged

Harry went to the door, he put his hand on the handle…….3…….2……took a deep breath ………….. 1 and opened the door.

The room was dark, there was no light. _Lumus _both Harry and Lupin said, they can both see that it was a big room, but couldn't see the end of it. The room had the color gray and black all over it, Harry guessed that it was from the dust.

He looked around and saw a bed, it was big maybe a king sized, also near the bed there were small tables, both had lamps and a books that were completely damaged. Most of the books were shattered around the floor. Harry went to 1 side and opened the first book that was near him, dust fell to the ground as he opened the book. The page read:

_**Ancient magic are the most powerful of all, although its not known between wizards and witches there are numerous types of them, some can be with spells, hand movement, wand, potions, but the most powerful of all is with emotions **_

_So that must have been his mother's side of the bed. He looked at the book under it the title was "Baby care from day one" yup that must have been his mother's_ _side._

Harry placed the book where it was. Then he went to the other side of the bed and took the first book there was and opened it

**_What you think you're the master of mischief? Well, your wrong buddy. Because there is nothing as mischief as what this book is full with. You think you know it all and done it all well your dam wrong._**

_Wow what a book to read dad before you sleep_

he replace the book in its place. Harry turned to find Lupin looking at him very hard as if any moment Harry was going to explode. Harry ignored this and looked around, there what would have been his mom's dressing table, and there were some lipstick and hair brush. Harry could barely see anything else it was very dark, he needed light.

"I think I'll come here tomorrow in the morning, so I can see everything clearly"

" of course Harry as you want, lets go now, I think this is too much for 1 night"

"No, I want to see my room"

"Harry, why not tomorrow? I think its better, you said yourself nothing is clear and you need light"

"I want to see it, just a look"

"ok, but one look"

They went out of the room and stood in front of the door was that damaged, Harry didn't have to hold the handle, because there was no handle and barley a door, he interred the room, Harry couldn't believe his eye's, there was no roof and barley a wall. But still there was some furniture, at least there was a cradle, Harry was astonished to find that it was in good shape, at least comparing with the other things. Harry looked inside it but saw nothing.

"this is where Voldemort came and killed mom, right ? and he tried to kill me here, but………….. so that's why it's in this state"

"Harry, I think we should go"

As Harry was leaving his hand touched the cradle, and instantly sharp pain went to his head, Harry was screaming all his might. And then black.

_"JAMES, RUN, GET OUT OF HERE NOW, TAKE ELINDER AND THE OTHERS AND RUN NOWWWWW"_

_"ELAINA, WHAT'…………" but James already knew what was the answer, and didn't wait for it_

_"LILY, TAKE HARRY AND GO! HE IS HERE… RUN! NOW" _

_"what about Elinder? And Elaina?" asked lily_

_"I'll get Elinder, now GO"_

_"I LOVE YOU JAMES" Lily said as she ran up the stairs holding Harry in her hands._

_"ELINDER WHERE ARE YOU?" James ran down the stairs but was shocked at what he saw. Elinder in the hands of Voldemort, and Elaina was pleading him to give her her son back_

_" AVADA KADAVA" _

_" NOOOOOOO"_

"What ? Where am I ?"

"Harry, are you all right?" moine asked

Harry opened his eyes to see moine, Ron, Lupine and Ginny sitting around his bed

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me that" said lupine

"Harry you have been out for a day and a half, we were so worried" said Ginny

"What?" asked Harry "The last thing I remember was……….. "and he trailed off to where he was, the corridor, the rooms, when he touched the cradle, what he had seen, or was it a dream.

"Harry, when you turned around in the room you sort of screamed and fell, I knew something was wrong, so I want to know what happened?" asked Lupine

"Lupine I'm going to ask you something, but before I do promise me you'll tell me all what you know, and the truth please." Harry said not looking at all at Lupine

"why, Harry of course anything, name it" said Lupine

"was there anyone other than me, mom and dad in the house, the night they died?" asked Harry

"no, not that I know about" answered a very calm Lupine

"Was there any other bodies, other than my parents?"

"No Harry, why do you ask?"

"who are Elaina and Elindir?"

Now there was a change in Lupine's face, he looked at Harry hard "how do you know their names? What do you know about them?"

" Answer my question first, then I'll tell you" said Harry

"I …I ……. NO, nothing forget it" said Lupine getting up

"You know don't you? You promised you'll tell, now tell me"

Ginny, Ron and moine are lost all what they did is look from Harry to Lupine

"I'll get you something to eat Harry" lupine said going to the door

"They died didn't they? They were here when it all happened. They were also killed, another two lives gone because of me" Harry said lowering his head, he didn't mean what he said, but he was playing an act so Lupine would tell him

"Now Harry nothing was your fault" lupine turned and said

_Caught you Harry thought _

"Elaina wanted to help protect you, so you don't blame yourself"

"Then tell me who were they?" said Harry

"Fine, Elaina was well…………..mmm………she was …….. how can I say this she was an Evalent"

"No way, I thought they all died in the great battle, at least that's what I read in the Library books" Gasped moine

"What's an Evalent?" ask Ginny

"An Evalent are people Ginny, they have special powers" said Lupine

"So are we" said Ron

"No Ron, they are more powerful, to them we are just like muggles to us" said moine

"as I red they don't use wands when they fight, its all in their minds"

"I didn't know that they died, well I thought they did because I never heard from them, but I never thought they died here, I think because I never saw their bodies, or heard that there were others in the house. You must know this, Elaina and her kind were hiding from the ministry of magic….."

"why?" asked Ron

"why are we hiding from the muggels?" said moine

"Anyway, dumbledore knew Elaina so he knew there were others alive, but I think he would have taken care of their bodies if they were discovered"

"You mean there are more?" asked Ginny

"maybe, I don't know." Said lupin

"so why was she protecting me?" asked Harry

"well she was doing her job"

"her job?" Harry, Ron, Ginny and moine asked

"yes, she was your godmother Harry"

"WHAT?" Harry blew

"How can this be possible? How? There are millions of….." Ron said

"Questions that are in my mind now, and I want every answer you got" Harry finished

"well, it depends on the question. I'll tell you all I know ok" lupin said

"Ok, Harry you ask the first question, then Ron, me Ginny we will make it like that ok" said moine

"Fine, why didn't anyone tell me I had a grandmother? I mean after I knew Sirius was my godfather, why didn't you all say anything?" Harry said

"Well, we couldn't because Dumbledore asked us not to tell anyone about her, or anything about the Evalents, he wanted it as if they never existed" lupin said

"Why?" asked Ron

" I don't know why, I didn't even know that she was killed , but I knew that there were Evalents around, and Dumbledore said that Elaina's husband Aragon, who was also a High leader asked him to make the forgetting curse on all of the world. Except us, me Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall and I think your uncle and aunt Harry, also I think there were others but I don't know who."

"So, did all of the world forget about them?" asked Ginny

"Yes, they were just in the books, as a myth nothing more, and all the people that were in contact with them don't remember them at all, even wizarding history itself was changed, books were erased and memories were wiped out. Even pictures of them are gone"

"Was Dombledore the one who conjured it?" moine asked

"I don't know" lupin said

"So how close was she to mom and dad?" Harry asked " and how did they know her if she and her kind were in hiding?"

"I don't know how you parents knew her, but she was so close to them, heck she named them godparents to her son Elindir, but I was a bit suspicions at first because it all happened in one day, I came back here to visit James and Lily, that was before you were born Harry, I think even before Lily got pregnant with you. Anyway I came back and saw her and Aragon in the house, they acted as if they knew James and Lily even Sirius for a long time, I remember asking James about that and all he told me was to trust him, and that having them here was a good thing, and to treat them as family. Well I can say two moths and they became family."

"But we don't know if there are others? Do we? I mean Harry how did you know about them first? Ginny said turning to Harry

"I think when I touched the cradle I saw that night again."

"well Lupin do you think there are others?" asked Ginny

"maybe, but I don't think they want to be known, or remembered as I just explained"

Suddenly there was a loud Bang downstairs followed with a lot of shouts, they all ran downstairs wands at the ready. But it was only McGonagall and the others, they look terrible, blood, clothes torn everywhere, mud and they look as if they didn't sleep of the past days.

"McGonagall, you better start explaining what those things were? They weren't our magical orcs WHAT WERE THEY?" screamed Molly, who fell on the chair near her, she looked tired and beyond fear

"yes, what were those things? It took 15 members to kill 7 of them, you better start explaining?" said Bill

"I don't know " McGonagall said " i remember something like this happening before, i must go back to Hogwarts and ask Dumbledore"

"WHAT" everyone shouted

Harry and the other just stood there shocked _what was going on? how can Dumbledore be alive? What's happening? _

**Hope u liked it please review **

**And my thanx to all of my reviewers **

**See you guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Different**

"What are u talking about? I saw Dumbledore die Snape killed him, how can he be alive? "Harry asked _how could this be true I saw him die I SAW HIM _

"Harry I didn't mean Dumbledore as in Dumbledore himself, I meant that his portrait that is in my office" said McGonagall

Everyone let a little oh, even thought they were shocked, for the past 5 seconds all of the hope they had for everything was up, but now they knew that they were still alone and no Dumbledore to help them

"So when are we going? The faster we go the faster we know what we are up against right?" asked Bill

"Ok, but not all of you are coming, I just need Lupin, Hermione, and Harry" said McGonagall

"What? Why?" asked a furious Ron

"because I said so and no whys no buts and no anything this is my final word" said McGonagall " we're going to tell you everything but its better to take them they have something to do with it ok, I need them to be there with me, plus this house must be protected we need you to be here I don't exactly know what we're up against, but I don't want us to be parted ok?"

"go get what you want we'll be here, just be careful" said Molly " we also need to see to our wounds and all, its better this way come on, what are you waiting for Fred you have a bleeding nose, Tonks help me dear ok, you also have a wound in your arm let me see that" she said grabbing Charley " Ginny, Ron go get something for us to eat"

With that McGonagall, Harry, Lupin and Hermione went to the fire place and flooed to Hogwarts.

In McGonagall's office

" Albus are you there?" asked McGonagall

"I'm here, just came back from ………. , ohhhhhhhh greeting lupin, Hermione and Harry, I have a feeling that there is something out of the ordinary or something serious you want to talk to me about is that right " said the portrait of Dumbledore

" How can this be? How can you draw a portrait and have all of Dumbledore's memory? I mean the real one?" asked a confused Harry

"oh Harry why I thought I told you that all the headmasters and headmistress of Hogwarts have their portrait here, not to mention Ms.Black remember him?" the portrait to Dumbledore pointed to another portrait, that had Ms.Black's name on it, but there was no man.

"I think he went to Sirius's house just to make sure everything is in order, he's been doing that a lot lately" said Dumbledore

"Albus I must ask you something, something that you asked me 16 years ago to not interfere in, remember the orcs? Well they are back, and I want to know where are they coming from? I thought they were gone from this world and that they exist only in the other one, you said that the gate between them was closed " she looked at Harry

" The day after lily and James's death "

"yes I did but what I didn't tell you is that it never fully closed I kept it open, I felt that we might need it one day, but I cast a spell not letting anyone know about it, not the ministry and not Voldemort , but I think that with my death the spell was broken" said Dumbledore

"Which means that Voldemort might know about it, and if he did, oh Albus what have you done, you might let history repeat itself once more" said a shocked McGonagall

"Can someone explain to us what is going on? We three here don't know what you're talking about" asked an irate Harry

"Well I kind of understand what going on, but there are some things that I'm not sure about" said Lupin

"Me too" Hermione said

"Fine it just me that doesn't understand anything" said a furious Harry _as usual everything is hidden from me_

"Hermione tell me what you know?" asked McGonagall

"well its something I read in a history book where there is a myth about Hogwarts, its not a strong myth, not like the chamber of secrets but anyway there was a connection between two worlds, and the gate was here in Hogwarts, where only the good side can connect because the other world also had good and evil and when the evil side knew about the connection they tried to take over Hogwarts from both world, then I remember there was something about a key and that was it" said Hermione

"What do you mean that was it?" asked Harry _who was surprised that Hermione had an unclear idea about something_

" Well the book has some missing pages and the writing wasn't clear enough to read every word"

"Ok , but what about you lupin what do you know?" asked Dumbledore

"I remember James and Sirius saying something about another world , and as I remember when I asked Elaina and Aragon where they came from they said a place I don't know plus would never want to set foot on, I also heard the name orcs from Aragon along with other names that I knew never existed here" said Lupin

"Well that was correct but you both still have things that you don't know about, anyway I'm sure Hermione and Harry are going to ask who are Aragon and Elaina? So I'll make it fast and tell you what you want to know" said Dumbledore

"I already told them who is Elaina, when Harry entered his old room well mmmm he had a memory or something I don't know what but he said that he saw his parents with a woman and asked who Elaina was, so I told him that she was a good friend of ours and his godmother"

"well, that's good but to narrow everything down, Elaina was from the other world as was her husband and they helped us in saving the attack from Hogwarts as Hermione said and I kept the gate open because she wanted to know how Harry was, and I used to send her letters about you Harry, I'm sorry I never told you about her but it was for the best, at lest it was for the best for 17 years now you might have the chance to see her" said Dumbledore

"What do you mean Albus? She is coming? Or what?" asked McGonagall

"My dear Minerva she swore she will never come to this world again, unless if it was for Harry, you must go to her"

"What to her world? Are you out of your mind Albus? Seriously your head is held to the wall for too long" McGonagall sighted

" Not really it's been less than 4 months"

"Which means that you've lost it already"

"I know I'm asking a lot of you but you must to it? otherwise you will see more than orcs and there well be nothing that you can do to stop them, believe me I heard what happened, you saw it with our own eyes, you and everyone else that was with you right? You must go to her now or it will be too late"

"And where may I ask it the gate? You have changed it I presume" McGonagall said

Harry could see that she was very angry but was trying her best not to blow it on Dumbledore

"Northern Lights, you must go there, and take

"WHAT NOT ONLY DO YOU ASK ME TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE BUT YOU ASK ME TO TRAVEL ALL THE WAY TO NORTHERN LIGHTS ARE YOU INSANE?" that was it McGonagall lost all of her control Harry, Lupin, and Hermione never saw her scream at Dumbledore like this

"Yes I do, and I know you will do it if not for me them for Harry and if not for him then for the world"

"DUMBLEDORE YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE" said McGonagall who turn at the others and said " LET GO"

"Where are you going?" asked Dumbledore

"TO THE NORTHERN LIGHTS HAPPY"

" Well yes I am but you must take this with you, can you see it? The small brown bag on the table near the door, it has a powder and when you go to the northern lights just throw it on your head, it's like flooing only to a different world and you don't have to say the name"

"FINE" she took the bag and with that she flooed back to Godrics Hollow followed by everyone

As Harry stepped out of the fire place he saw everyone looking at him with white faces

"Is everything all right?" asked Harry

"What was the matter with McGonagall? She came swore and stormed out of the house" said Molly

It took 30 minutes for Harry Hermione and Lupin to tell everyone what happened, and everyone was still shocked that here was another world connected by the northern lights to this world other than Harry's godmother is there and that someone is going there to get her

"Wow, but did Dumbledore say who is going?" asked Fred

"Other than McGonagall, no he didn't" said Lupin

"Cool, I want to go well you come Fred" asked George

"Without question" said Fred

"Who told you two are going ?" asked Ron

"It's easy they only need the handsome guys not like you Ron" said Fred

"Shut up" said Ron

"Ron don't you say these words in front of me and never say that to your brothers" said Molly

"Mom they are being annoying as usual " said Ron

"Then you stop annoying us Ron" said George and Fred

"But you ………

"Boys stop that already or I'll hex you all" said tonks "honestly I don't know how you can handle it Molly they are giving me a migraine"

"Join the club" both Molly and Arthur said

"Oh tonky is having a migraine from us are you? Not to worry come with us for a walk and well take all of you pain away" said George

"No way, that is something I'm no going to risk on" said Tonks

"Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Ron, Ginny get your stuff you're coming with me to the other world and that's by Dumbledore's orders, so please no buts" said McGonagall who suddenly entered the room

Thanks to all my reviews

Sorry guys didn't have time to update soon anyway hope you like this chapter and please preview

And yes I wrote orcs cause I wanted something that was near their features so why bother just write their names and you will get what I mean

And No Aragon is a name I made up and is not from lord of the rings cause in the film its Aragorn


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's going and who's not **

"wait a minute, my children? MY CHILDREN are going to another world? Not to count Harry and Hermione? Why? And why are you taking the children only and not us" said molly who jumped of the chair as she heard her children are going to another world

"McGonagall what is going on? Why only them?" asked Arthur

"Totally unfair of Dumbledore to let Ronsi here go without us, I mean Harry, Hermione and Ginny we got it but RON?" mocked Fred

"nah Fred is right they need….." George was cut off

"stop it you two" Bill said

"please everyone I'm not looking forward for this trip, but I must do it and Dumbledore said that they should come so they are coming, the end" McGonagall said "I know Molly you don't like it and you too Arthur, but you must understand that we are in a war, and after Dumbledore's death hope is not in our side, we need every chance and I think this is a great one"

Lupin stood up and said "When do we leave?"

"in the morning, we are………" McGonagall was cut off

"hold it, I don't care what Dumbledore said I'm not going to let my children go" said molly

"Mom, do you remember when you said Dumbledore was a great man? and you dad said you will do anything to help him when he asked you? And who helped when the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts? US. Who was in the ministry the night Voldemort and the Death Eaters Attacked? US. who confronted Voldemort more than 4 times and is still alive? Harry. and how believed him when he new something was wrong? Ron and Hermione, and now when they are adults you try to stop them?" Ginny suddenly burst out, she couldn't stand it any more

" I think Ginny is right mom you tried to protect them but they ended up protecting us" said Charley

"No I can't you my kids, I won't allow it" said Arthur

"you know instead of fighting we should all go and pact, because no matter what anyone says im going" said Harry

"me too" said Hermione

"me three, mom and dad I won't leave Harry nor leave Hermione, sorry I love you both but dad as you said sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do" said Ron

"what man you don't even have a mustache" said George

"When do we leave?" Harry asked turning to McGonagall

"9 in the morning, don't take a lot of this Harry" said McGonagall

"ok Goodnight everyone, I'll see you all in the morning" with that Harry went up

He didn't care what they say Ginny was right, not to mention he is going to meet his godmother there.

Harry went up to his room to pack, only what to take? He opened his trunk to see what could be useful to take, that's when he saw the box that Aunt Petunia gave him, he has completely forgot about it not that he had the time to think about it.

Harry opened it.

There were a lot of letters in it, and pictures of his Parents, Sirius, Lupin and** her**

_She was at their wedding? Oh of course she was, she was their friend after all but why didn't anyone tell me about her, _Harry looked at the picture_ they were so happy. look at them they were smiling and laughing I never had that with them. _

_This picture was taken at Hogwarts _Harry picked up another picture and saw his parents with Sirius and Lupin and Peter it was on their graduation because the picture showed that they were throwing their hats.

Another was at their home _here, _it was all of them his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Elaina and that must be her husband Aragon, but they were holding a little baby _was that me? no if it was, mom and dad would be holding me not them oh it must be their son Elindir. I wonder what happened to them, well we are going to find out soon. _

Harry saw another picture with him, it was the only picture that had him with them all, they were all laughing. Lily was holding Harry, Elaina was holding Elindir , and they were laughing their heads out. James and Aragon were holding off a hyper Sirius who looked as if he was going to jump on the girls and the kids.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Lupin, Harry not knowing that Lupin was there jumped at that

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you all right?" asked Lupin

"oh, yah I didn't see you there. So did they finally agree on something?" said Harry

"yah, they did. Hermione, Ron and I are coming with you guys. But I'm afraid Ginny isn't." said Lupin

"why?" asked Harry

"I have one answer to that …………. Parents" said Lupin

Harry smiled at that " but Ron is coming? So why isn't Ginny?"

" well, Ron is 17 they can't really prevent him, but Ginny isn't"

"I think its for the best too, even thought she is a good skilled witch"

"what's that you have in your hands Harry?" asked Lupin pointing at the picture that Harry was holding

"Aunt Petunia gave it to me before we left, it has pictures of us all, look" said Harry handing him the picture that had him in it

Lupin looked at the picture and let a small smile form in his mouth, he looked at the picture as if it was telling him something.

"have you ever seen this picture?" asked Harry

"this picture? Oh yes I was the one who took it. I even remember what was going on when this was taken. It was you birthday and your parents wanted a picture with Elaina and her family, Sirius was annoyed that he wasn't asked to be in the picture, and was just jumping in front of the picture when ever I tried to take it. James tried to put a slowing spill on him that would make him move slowly, but because Sirius was jumping all over the room it never hit him. Anyway it ended up Sirius losing balance while jumping in front of the picture and was going to fall on Lily, Elaina , Elindir and you. James and Aragon were trying to catch filling Sirius on you guys, and I took the picture without realizing it"

Lupin started to laugh at this, Harry not knowing what to do smiled as a response and was about to asked him a question that was roaming in his mind when Ron and Hermione entered the room

"hay your awake? We thought you were going to sleep anyway we should go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow. Did you pack you bag? What are we suppose to take" asked Ron turning to Lupin

Lupin laughed at that "why don't you guys go to sleep and I'll take care of the bags" said Lupin

With several good nights to all Lupin and Hermione lift the room, and Harry and Ron went to bed. But it took them time to sleep both were very excited about going to the other world. is it different that this one? How do they look? Act? Well they like it or not? Are their witches and wizards like here? Questions that was going through their minds but they finally went to sleep from tiredness.

Sorry guys didn't have time to update soon I was very busy with everything but ill try my best to update soon again …………………………." please preview"


End file.
